Biohazard 19: The Continuing Horror
by ResiAddict
Summary: Running parallel to Biohazard 1.5: The Forgotten Horror, Biohazard 1.9 details Jill Valentine's experiances during the zombie outbreak in Raccoon City, read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Biohazard 1.9: The Continuing Horror

_**Writers note: At the end of Biohazard 1.5, I said I would make a new saga charting Jill's experiences in B1.5's timeframe. Well, here it is, and hopefully it will be as good as (if not better) than my previous offering. Here we go...**_

_Chapter one._

She had seen the horrors of the T-Virus first hand, she had seen friends die because of it, she had seen the Arklay labs go up in flames, and now she was watching her city fall to the very same virus, "She" was Jill Valentine, former STARS officer...

She stood at her apartment window, looking out in disbelief as the streets below filled with the screams of the city's population running for their lives, or just reaching the end of them...

"How...?" Jill asked herself, moving away from the grim sight that now replaced what was once a pleasent one, instead of people innocently getting on with their lives as usual, there was now people falling victim to hideous, flesh eating zombies, having various veins/arteries punctured by the teeth of their attackers who sought to add them to their legion of the undead.

"I have to get out of here..." Jill said out aloud, walking to a cupboard and pulling out a box with her old profession's logo on it, clicking open the locks and pulling out the STARS Beretta that had seen her through "The Masion Incident".

Once she had loaded one of only two magazines into her trusty weapon, she took one last look around her apartment, seeing as this was more than likely the last time she would ever gaze upon it ever again.

Coming to view immedeately was a picture on her bedside table, showing her and her friends in a better time, before the shadow of the Umbrella corporation tainted their lives.

"Wish me luck guys..." She said with a tear welling in her eye and heading for the door.

Outside was mayhem, everywhere she looked, Jill could see either dead or dying people, their blood staining the floor permanently.

"My god...How could Umbrella do this?!" She gasped, running over and kicking a zombie off of a narby civilian and helping them to their feet, telling them to run, then darting off in any clear direction she could to begin her escape.

Even though she had faced plenty of these monsters before, Jill's fear was still as intense as the first time she came face to face with the one at the mansion, the one which was feasting on her collegue Kenneth's throat. This fear compelled her to keep running, no matter how bad the aching in her legs got, or no matter how bad the rubbing of her boots got on her feet and shins.

The streets became a blur, the breathing got heavy, and the legs got excrutiatingly painful as the fear grew in her. She'd only been running for a short time, but already she needed to stop...But where?

"Hey!," Called a voice from nearby, "In here!"

There stood a stout man in a torn business suit, holding open a door to a warehouse, seemingly free of zombie infestation. Jill took no hesitation in making one more dash over to what looked like a safe haven.

The man promptly closed and locked the door as soon as Jill ran in, helping her up after she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Hey, I'm Dario, Dario Rosso, thank god there's still someone out there!"

"Jill Valentine..." Jill panted in reply, "...You the only one here?"

"Nah...My daughter's upstairs sleeping, bless her!"

"Wow, she managed to get to sleep in all that's going on around her?" Jill asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she's a brave little one!" Dario laughed, "Better go and check on her!"

Moving past Jill, Dario moved quickly up some nearby stairs to the office that was located on the top floor of the warehouse, Jill closed her eyes and sighed, had she found safety at last?

Out of curiosity, Jill headed up the stairs to see how her fellow survivors were doing, but a grim sight awaited her. For there sat Dario, cradling his daughter, who hung limply.

"Dario..." Jill said breathlessly.

"She's just sleeping...Yeah, sleeping!" Dario muttered, brushing his daughters hair out of her face.

"Dario...She's d-"

"NO! No she's not!" He snapped back, standing up and walking out the room with his daughter still in his arms.

Jill watched as Dario clambered into a nearby truck trailer, slamming the door shut, and clicking a lock into place, she ran over and banged on the door.

"I'm not coming out, NEVER! Just leave me alone!" He shouted through the door.

Jill began to walk towards the door, promising to bring someone to help, but there was no reply, so she left with her head hung low, she was on her own again. She knew she had to leave the safety of the warehouse to find someone sane, who could work with her to escape the hellhole of Raccoon City.

Things suddenly turned quiet as she moved through the back alleys leading from the warehouse, no zombies in sight, nor any signs of disturbance. Yet Jill stayed alert, refusing to drop her guard, keeping her gun raised and ready to shoot.

The disturbing yet welcome silence soon disappeared as the familiar groans returned, albeit muffled from behind a nearby door, which didn't look as if it would take much to fall down, so it was best not to alert anything behind it to her presence. Jill tried to tiptoe by it, but as she predicted it crashed down, releasing a surprisingly high ammount of zombies, some crashing down by her feet, grabbing her with their decaying hands, trying to pull her into the crowd.

A swift kick released her from their grip and she scurried back into the closest wall in attempt to get to her feet, and once she had, she began to run, until she got back out into the streets, back into the crowds.

It was then that Jill realised that she was surrounded, making her run once again, into a street absolutely packed with the flesh eaters, who all took a fancy to Jill as their next conquest. Jill looked around for a means of escape, only to realise that she'd been cornered, as a crowd had followed her, waiting for her to tire.

"How are you gonna get out of this one, eh Jill?" She muttered to herself, not even bothering to raise her gun, realising it would be pointless.

"Hey you!" Called a male voice with a russian accent, "Get down!"

Jill looked over to the voice's direction and saw what seemed like five soldiers standing there, she saw no point in arguing and dropped down low.

"Open fire!" the russian voice called, as all five soldiers raised their weapons, ranging from handguns to assault rifles.

A hail of bullets was released and in a matter of seconds, stopped, Jill stood up as one of the soldiers walked over to her.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The soldier, who had medium length brown hair and a vague brazillian accent.

"I'm fine..." Jill replied looking towards the group, "...Who are you?"

"We," Started the russian accented soldier, "Are part of the UBCS, here to get civilians like you out of here!..."

To Be Continued...

_**Writers note: Ok, there we go! First chapter is up! Sorry for the delay, I wrote out one version and it sucked so I deleted and started anew and here's the finished product, hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**- Resiaddict**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Allies, New Threats.

Jill Valentine's eyes darted around the five-strong group of soldiers surrounding her, she didn't quite know if she could trust these guys just yet, even though they'd just saved her from being feasted on by the flesh eaters that now littered the floor around them.

"So...What's the plan then?" She asked, looking towards the apparent leader of the group, judging by his beret.

"Raccoon City park, you are familiar with it yes?" The beret-sporting soldier asked, "Our mission is to make a brief tour of the city, rescuing as many civilians as possible, once our time limit is up, we head back there for evacuation"

"Right...And who the hell are all of you?"

"I am Mikhail Genovaef, and this is my team: Murphy Seeker, Tyrell Patrick, Carlos Oliveira and my brother Nicholai..."

Jill studied her new companions as Mikhail pointed them out, Murphy was obviously the youngest, and seemed to be the most unnerved at the whole situation surrounding him. Tyrell looked to be one of the older members of the team, younger than Mikhail and Nicholai, yet older than Carlos and Murphy. Carlos looked to be around the same age as Jill, but he seemed like the cockiest of the team, a confident smirk across his face, and an assault rifle slung around his shoulder. Then there was the Genovaef brothers, two contrasting siblings, Mikhail determined to help anyone around him, Nicholai looking cold and distant from the others, keeping to himself and inspecting the corpses strewn across the floor.

To the surprise of the group, a scream sounded over Murphy's radio...

"Somebody come in please!!!" Somebody then called.

Mikhail ran over and grabbed the radio off of his squad member.

"Come in! Identify yourself!" He commanded.

"This is...of C-Squad!" The person on the other end replied through static, "We need backup!...Attacked...Not human!...Trenchcoat!...No!, Don't come near me!...NO!!!!"

Static befell the device, and a look of surprise/disbelief fell upon the group.

"So what do we do boss?" Tyrell asked.

Mikhail sighed and looked at his colleague.

"We mourn the passing of our comrades, and carry on..."

Murphy's radio flared back into life, this time without the sense of danger, instead the sence of urgency...

"Calling all squads! Calling all squads! Return to Raccoon park immedeately, the rescue mission has been abandoned!"

"Come on men!" Mikhail ordered, reloading his weapon and leading them all away from the area that was now the deathbed for many former Raccoon citizens.

The streets leading to the park were strewn with the undead, all of them focussed on the group of six, who decided to make a break for the rescue chopper instead of engage in combat.

"What do you think that was that got C-Squad?" Murphy asked while avoiding the obstacles in his path.

"No idea, don't really want to know...Anything seems possible now..." Tyrell replied, before shoulder barging one undead to the floor and jumping over them as they lay on the floor.

Mikhail stopped in his tracks, causing the others to as well.

"What's up Sir?" Carlos enquired.

"Listen...It's the helicopter, we have to hurry!" Mikhail replied, begining to run again.

"Why do you think the mission was pulled off so soon?" Jill called, hanging at the back of the group.

"Who knows, all that matters is getting to the extraction point, focus on that, not unimportant things!" Nicholai answered, running literally over a toppled zombie, seemingly not caring that it was once a human being.

Then they saw them: The park gates laying there on the floor, battered down by a huge group of the zombies that everyone dreaded equally. Passing through would be impossible, made all the more tragic as their helicopter was sitting right there, just past them.

Murphy's radio flared to life again, the young soldier answered almost immediately.

"Hello?!" He almost shouted, looking around for any possible contacts in the area.

"I'm sorry guys, this is the escape chopper, we've got to abandon the area immedeately, we can't stay any longer for obvious reasons...You're on your own!" Said the voice on the other end, turning out to be the pilot, who took off into the sky with the survivors of Raccoon.

"Wait!" Called the group, suddenly realising that their shouts were attracting the massive group in front of them.

Slowly they started to advance, and slowly the group started to back up.

"On my call..." Mikhail whispered "Run!"

"Where to?" Carlos asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Jill replied on Mikhail's behalf.

"I'm with her!" Tyrell added.

"Go!!" Mikhail then ordered, turning on his heels and running.

His men and Jill followed closely, dodging around the vehicles strewn around the area, and once again leaping over the dead bodies, as the helicoptor passed overhead and out of view over the buildings, bringing dismay to them all.

In their hurry to get away, none of them had bothered to think up where to go, leading them to run in a random direction, into the path of another group of flesh eaters, the quick stop caught Murphy unawares and he tumbled to the ground, right at the feet of one of them.

"They like to stay together, don't they?" Nicholai called, pulling Murphy off the ground, then taking the zombie in front of the young soldier down expertly with a stab to the head.

"Yeah, they sure do..." Jill said, kicking one away that lunged at her.

Carlos looked around, noticing his squad were at a complete standstill, fighting off the decaying citizens of the city.

"Screw this!" He called, switching his Assault Rifle to burst mode, "Everybody down!"

Swiftly, everybody crouched down and a bust of three bullets zoomed into each zombie closest to each member.

"We gotta move!" Carlos then said, leading a way down a seemingly empty alley.

"Carlos! Wait!!!" Mikhail shouted, running after him.

"Come on!" Nicholai shouted, leading the way after his teammate and brother.

Tyrell and Murphy didn't need telling twice, and neither did Jill, they all immedeatly dashed in the same direction.

Murphy and Tyrell entered the alley first, Jill straggling a few metres behind, though she tried to keep up, she just couldn't, there was constantly a gap between her and the two young soldiers.

"Guys! Wait up!" She yelled.

"Tyrell!, We gotta wait for her!" Murphy said to his comrade, while still running.

"We can't or we'll lose the others!" Tyrell replied.

A nearby window then shattered to pieces as zombified dogs entered the scene in their numbers, the three suddenly stopped in their tracks, as the snarling, bloodthirsty hounds began to seperate into two groups, ready to attack either side of the gap which hadn't closed up at all.

"Guys, just go, I can look after myself..." Jill said, starting to back up slowly as the dogs continued to move towards her, the clicking of their claws on the ground causing everyone to tremble.

"But..." Tyrell began.

"Just go!, I'll find my way back to you guys!" She replied, running away as fast and agily as she could, Murphy and Tyrell saw no other option but to do the same thing.

"Hows she gonna get back to us?!" Murphy asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't know man, she'll find a way, she looks as though she knows what she's doing..."

While Tyrell had faith in her, Jill didn't seem so certain about her own safety, at a guess, she saw about ten dogs at once when they confronted her, Tyrell and Murphy, about four going after them, the other six singling her out. The strain in her legs was building once again, as it had done before that night many a time, but she couldn't stop for even a second, she knew this in the Arklay Mountains, and she still knew now.

The streets reappeared and Jill sprinted as fast as she could, to put some distance between her and the savage canines behind her, no luck though as they stayed hot on her heels, ready to feast upon her.

She knew she had to retaliate and try to thin the numbers a little, so she took a big risk, stopping in her tracks and firing into them with her handgun, this managed to take out half of them, leaving three adavancing, as her handgun clip ran empty.

"Oh god..." She thought to herself in terror, as she quickly fumbled for a new clip, unable to get the pouch on her side open, "Please don't let this happen..."

The snarls of the three hounds grew more and more vicious, then became a whimper as footsteps sounded from nearby, the dogs scattered in apparent fear...But from what?

Jill looked behind her, and the colour disappeared from her already pale face, for advancing on her was a beast of a figure, clad in a black trenchcoat, standing a good foot over most men, its face emotionless and disfigured, this was no man...

"What are you?!..." Gasped the now petrified Ms. Valentine.

The beast stopped in its tracks, looking directly at her with its one, pupil-less eye.

"S.T.A.R.S..." It said, starting to advance...

_**Writers Note: Once again, sorry for the delay, I've been totally swamped with other things recently, what with college starting and all, I hope this chapter has been up to standards, If not then I apologise and hope that my next chapter will be better...**_

_**Anyway, as you can tell this was a dialogue heavy chapter, seeing as there was a group, but my next one [whenever I write it...It will be done though!] hopefully won't be as dialogue-laden and will possibly start tieing in with my previous fic...**_

_**Read and review people! Thanks a lot and if you have any questions, feel free to message me!**_

_**-ResiAddict.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nemesis.

What the hell was it? The thing advancing on her slowly, staring coldly at her through its one eye, teeth gritted in its unintentional smile.

"S.T.A.R.S..." It growled again.

Jill looked at the monster in puzzlement, what could it want with her former profession? What could it want with her anyway?

"Wh-what are you?!" She gasped, planning her next move carefully...Should she run forward and past the monster, or should she turn on her heels and run for the nearest side street? How fast was this thing in front of her?

No time for wondering about what it could/couldn't do though, it unexpectedly charged at her with surprising speed for something its size and bulk, its arm outstretched at her. Fortunately, Ms. Valentine was also quick moving, leaping out of the way of the beast coming for her, landing and rolling away.

Unfazed by the sudden movement of its opponent, the monster swung its bulky left arm around in a left hook, forcing Jill to duck at a moments notice.

"My god..." She thought, "How can it be that fast?!"

There was no time for wondering, she had to move again, this time to avoid a right hook which came just as fast as the left one. With nowhere else to leap, she launched herself onto a car bonnet situated next to her.

"How can I get away from this thing?!" She said to herself breathlessly, watching in horror as he monster raised both arms and clasping its hands together, ready to bring them down upon her.

But with a mighty push, Jill forced herself up the windshield up onto the car's roof just as the mighty Tyrant's fists smashed and crumpled the bonnet with a mighty blow. Suddenly Jill realised what she was up against, if it could do that to a car bonnet seemingly without much effort, then what could it do to her with a concentrated blow?

"I guess I have to fight back..." Jill muttered, raising her gun.

But..."CLICK"

"Oh shit!, I didn't reload!"

Too late to react, Jill was caught in the tight grip of the beast she tried so hard to avoid, it raised her up with next to no effort by her throat in its right hand, then mercilessly threw her to the ground.

As she lay there on the ground, her gun still clamped tight in here hand, she surveyed her surroundings, looking for either a means of escape or something to use against her new enemy.

Then, she spotted it: The gas tank of the car that she had just been thrown from. She scrambled for a handgun clip, as fast as she could she slammed it into her gun, cocked it, took aim and fired, sending the car up in a fireball, throwing the monster to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Cautiously, Jill stood up and walked over to her fallen enemy, noticing the word "Nemesis" tattooed to its skin on the back of its left hand.

"So that's what I call you..." She said, noticing that "Nemesis" was still breathing, she stood up and began to run, attempting to put as much distance between her and it as possible, due to the fact it was still very much alive.

As she ran, she realised that the streets had suddenly became eerily quiet, save for the crackling of the various fires created in the initial panic of the city, and the wind blowing around her.

Checking her ammo pouch, she realised that there was only two more ammo clips left for her, she stopped dead in her tracks, realising where in the city she actually was, she'd gotten to the city centre and then it dawned on her how bad he situation actually was: She was alone, low on ammo, slightly injured, getting tired and dead in the middle of a city that had become the closest thing to Hell on earth she could imagine; and she needed to fight her way out...

"How the hell am I gonna do this?" She sighed to herself, surveying her surroundings for anything that could come to use.

Looking over to an adjacent street, she realised that she wasn't alone after all, a huge congregation of zombies were simply standing there, waiting for another human to devour, not that there seemed to be any left alive at this point...

Taking cover behind a nearby car, she decided to watch them, to see if there was any signs of weakness or humanity left in them. But after a few minutes of simply standing there groaning, Jill deduced that there simply was no humanity left in them at all, they would just stand there looking gaunt, as if none of the others existed at all.

"So they truly are empty husks..." She muttered, suddenly reacting to a familiar sound, the sound of the Raccoon City tram in the distance, "Is this my ticket out of here?!" She gasped, joy stretching across her face momentarily...Before she realised just where the tram actually was: BEHIND the group of zombies, who were in numbers of at least thirty. The joy suddenly turned to anguish.

Her eyes darted about her surroundings, hoping for any other means of salvation, then she spotted it just sitting there, a police cruiser with its drivers side door hanging open, simply baiting her it seemed.

Without even the slightest amount of hesitation, Jill darted over to inspect the vehicle that was luckily out of view of the horde in the opposite street.

However, this means of transportation had its own way of biting back at her, not only were the keys missing from the ignition, but any attempts to hot-wire the vehicle ultimately failed.

"GODDAMNIT!" Jill cursed through gritted teeth, slamming her fist against the steering wheel, lowering her head.

The sound of helicopter blades sounded out in the sky, could this be her salvation at last?

Proof she wasn't making things up in her mind, there was indeed a helicopter in the distance, and for a moment, Jill's spirit was lifted greatly...Then came the shattering of that feeling.

For reasons unknown to her, the copter started to descend rapidly, suddenly disappearing from view behind the buildings in the distance, before an almighty boom sounded out.

"Oh god no..." Valentine thought to herself, staring blankly in the direction of the now fallen helicopter.

Then the thought came to her, was the car's radio working? Could she contact the RPD? Only one way to find out...

"Hello?!" She began, "This is Jill Valentine, is anyone there?!"

A moment of silence, then a familiar voice sounded.

"Jill, it's Brad! It's so good to hear your voice!"

A smile broke out across Jill's face, she couldn't believe that she was hearing someone else's voice again, let alone Brad Vickers'.

"Ditto...But I'm afraid I won't be seeing you any time soon...I-I'm cut off from the precinct, with no quick way to get to you, so there isn't much chance of a team-up, which is what I need right now!"

A shuffling sound appeared over the radio, and another familiar voice sounded out, bringing another smile across Ms. Valentine's face; It was her old friend Leon Kennedy.

"Valentine, it's Kennedy, do you have any idea how we may find a new place to lay low other than the precinct? we're practically swarming with these things here!"

"You're in luck, the tram which runs through Raccoon is heading towards you, so get there quickly and you may have a chance of getting out of here! I would be on it but...I was cut off by those..." Jill replied before trailing off, knowing that he knew what she was going to say.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up...if we all somehow make it out of here alive, first round's on me..." Sighed Leon.

Jill stayed silent for a moment, not quite knowing what to say to a person she might never see again.

"Leon..." She started, "Good luck, all of you, good luck, watch each other's backs, so that the bill will make a dent in his wallet!"

Her sentence ended with a nervous laugh, and she placed the radio receiver back into its slot, stepping out of the car.

"Good luck Jill...You'll need it..." Leon said, signing out the radio, leaving Jill in near silence once again.

Jill looked over at the massive group of zombies blocking her path in the other street, in the direction of the RPD, where her friends were holed up.

"Good luck Leon..." She muttered, before slumping against the car, pondering her next move, "Where could Mikhail and the others be?...They can't have gotten far..."

Just when all hope seemed to be gone, yet another familiar voice called out.

"Jill!"

She looked over, and there, running towards her was Carlos...

"Carlos? What're you...I thought you were with..."

"We got separated..." The Hispanic merc replied, "C'mon, I know where they were heading though, if we hurry we can catch up to them!"

Carlos led the way away as Jill quickly followed...While back at the site of their first encounter, "Nemesis", rose from the flames of the car used to defeat him and let out his signature roar for all to hear...

To Be Continued...

_**[Writer's note: Oo, Nemmy doesn't seem happy does he?**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know this chapter moved a little slowly, but I wanted to make sure Nemesis got a good introduction and that a tie was made to my previous 'fic.**_

_**Read & Review people!**_

_**- ResiAddict]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Alone in Hell.

_**[Writer's Note: Ok, little bit of a different approach here, the story is going to jump forward a little bit here, just to advance the story a bit. A little bit of a cop-out I know but it'll speed some things up. Just to clear some things up, Jill and Carlos are still trying to catch up to Mikhail, Nicholai, Murphy and Tyrell, who have decided to go after the downed rescue chopper...Hope you all enjoy!]**_

They were too late...The four mercenaries stood there looking on at the helicopter they had raced in vain to get to; grimly laying there in flames as its passengers lay trapped inside, having been given no way to escape alive or (unbeknownst to the four) uninfected.

"God-damn!" Tyrell muttered under his breath, "Is there noone left alive in this city?"

"There's Carlos and the woman..." Nicholai replied, his eyes transfixed on the one copter passenger who stood out from the rest, unnoticed by the others: the infected one. His eyes turned to a squint, as if to say "If it weren't for you..."

A sigh then emanated from Murphy.

"Guys...My radio's dead..."

"Mine too..." Tyrell piped up, followed by the same answer from Mikhail and Nicholai.

The team fell silent, now without radio contact with the outside, how were they going to get out of the city alive, or at all?

Mikhail pondered the situation for a moment before snapping everyone out of their trances.

"Murphy, set off an emergency flare, for Carlos to follow..." Mikhail ordered, knowing what his men would say in reply.

"Sir, excuse me, but are you mad? It'll draw attention to us for sure!" Young Murphy replied.

"You don't think I know that? But there's no other way to let Carlos know where we are!"

"But he's the one who ran off! And after the girl!" Tyrell added.

"Shows more courage than us eh?" Mikhail replied, to be met with silence, "That's what I thought..."

Without further question, Murphy set off the flare, which shot off into the sky with a bright red light, ready for all to see.

"Think he'll get here safely?" Tyrell asked aloud.

"He'd better, or else this whole mission would have been for nothing..." Nicholai answered.

Out of the blue, a titanic roar sounded out in the distance, causing each of the mercenaries to quickly turn around on their heels at breakneck pace.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy said as a cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

Looking around, it was apparent that even they were all startled by the blood freezing sound had spooked them all, even the usually cool under pressure Mikhail...

An uncomfortable silence filled the area in which they were stood, broken only by the crackle of the fiery tomb situated behind them.

"Oh no..." Jill forced out breathlessly, stopping dead in her tracks, "It recovered that quick?"

Carlos looked at her with a confused look.

"...What recovered?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked, "Surely you didn't leave anything alive?"

Jill knew there was no time to rest, they needed to get as much distance between them and Nemesis as they could, she began walking, her pace gradually increasing until she was in a full pelt run; Without question Carlos followed closely.

The area's zombie count increased as they went along, yet all were unable to reach out at the two as they ran past, taking the necessary evasive moves when needed.

"So what did you leave alive?" Carlos asked as he closed up to Jill.

"I don't know what it was, but it wouldn't go down without a fight, in many ways it was like what I fought in the Arklay Mountains..."

"Damn, that can't be good...Not from what I've heard..."

Jill looked over at the man by her side, how did he manage to hear about the incident? Surely it had been completely confidential to other people. Then she realised...

"UBCS? What exactly does that stand for Carlos?"

Without hesitation, the mercenary replied with "Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service" and caused the blood in Ms. Valentine to run cold, so much so that she stopped dead in her tracks and start to shake.

Confused with his partners sudden behaviour change, Carlos stopped and approached her, only to have her weapon aimed at him.

"Umbrella? they are the reason for this outbreak!"

"What? Umbrella are trying to SAVE the city! That's why we are here!"

Jill refused to lower her weapon, her rage towards Umbrella driving her, yet her compassion for human life preventing her from pulling the trigger out of anger; In this rare occurrence of hesitation, the Hispanic merc acted quickly and pulled the weapon from her hands.

"I don't know what your problem with Umbrella is Jill, but I'm sure as hell not the one behind it!"

"How do you know my name? I didn't tell you all what it is?"

"Come on, everybody's heard about the Arklay Incident, how you and your team-mates survived an outbreak, which is what my team deals with..." Carlos answered, still holding the weapon away.

"Well you are working for the bastards behind that outbreak!" Jill growled, "Now give me back my gun! We need to keep moving!"

Without a word, he handed the gun back to her, and taking point in leading the way to the signal flare.

The trek towards the rest of the team was in silence, Jill still seething about the revelation Carlos had revealed to her, unsure whether or not he was telling the truth, she chose to say nothing. Carlos, meanwhile, wanted to learn more about his employer's past, however, knowing how Jill would react if he so much as opened his mouth, he also chose to remain silent; instead focussing on his surroundings.

In the background, there was the unmistakeable sound of the undead groaning in a sick harmony, making it all the more harrowing to hear no matter where you were; on top of this was the repulsive smell of death overpowering everything and sickening any survivors to the extreme.

In equal measure to the undead walking in the streets was the amount of victims either not yet risen or just left to litter the ground permanently, respectful steps were taken if they crossed the pair's path, but it remained an ever-persistent chiller of a sight no matter how many were seen on their travel.

Soon enough, after an eerily safe journey...

"There they are!" Carlos laughed as he spotted his team-mates.

"Carlos!" Tyrell laughed, "We didn't think you were gonna show up!"

The jolly atmosphere was interrupted though, as Nicholai cocked his weapon, his steely gaze stabbing at whatever he was aiming for; The others slowly turned and their hearts sank...

For there was Nemesis, who had somehow managed to close the gap between itself and Carlos and Jill, not just quickly, but silently as well.

"What is that thing?..." Mikhail asked in disbelief, before readying his weapon also.

"We need to get out of here!" Jill said, looking at everyone with serious eyes, "This thing won't go down easy!"

"This what you faced earlier Jill?" Carlos asked, getting an unwanted nod back.

"Well, if you managed to take it down once..." Murphy began, readying his own weapon, "That means we should all be able to as a group!"

"No!, We need to run!" Jill argued in futility, realising that it was too late...

Nemesis broke out into it's sprint, instantly closing the gap between it and the group, much to their horror.

"OPEN FIRE!" Mikhail ordered, opening up a barrage of lead into the monster stood before him.

The leather of the monster's seemed to absorb the bullets the team pumped into it, no damage appearing to be dealt at all. This was most certainly the worst thing they could face at this moment in time as ammo was fast becoming a sparse item for everyone.

Nemesis, now in the middle of a circle made by the team, raised it's bulky left arm up, and brought it down with the same surprising speed, taking Murphy completely by surprise, catching him with a devastating blow, sending him flying down to the ground with a sickening thud.

The team knew they couldn't take their eyes off the beast before them, resisting all temptation to check on their fallen comrade, knowing that a split second of distraction could see them meeting the same fate...

"Mikhail, look!" Nicholai called, pointing out a horde of zombies now advancing on them from the distance, obviously drawn by the action unfolding.

"Why did they choose to come now of all times?" Tyrell shouted, leaping out the way of another punch from Nemesis, before firing a couple more futile shots.

"We need to retreat!" Jill said after running to Mikhail's side, taking out an approaching zombie with a skilled head-shot, slowly backing up towards Murphy also.

"For once, retreat seems right..." Sighed the squad leader.

"We need to move now!" Carlos shouted over the gunfire he was dispensing to keep the approaching horde at bay.

Nemesis however, didn't have the same idea, it knew that their resources were running low and that it's best chance of taking them all out was now, so it stepped up it's game, raising the aggression behind each attack and stepping up the speed.

Soon enough, Tyrell was separated from the group, and a swift backhand was delivered, spinning him around so his back was faced towards the monster, who delivered a strong kick between the shoulders, forcing him down to the ground.

Tyrell rolled onto his back, as Nemesis menacingly walked up to him, seemingly ready to put in a finishing blow, seizing back with its less bulky right arm.

"Tyrell!" Nicholai shouted, pulling out his survival knife and sprinting towards his team-mate, then leaping onto the creature's back and jamming the blade into it's torso.

Unsurprisingly, there was next to no reaction from the stab wound, but it didn't stop the Russian from jamming it in again and again to buy some precious seconds for his team-mate.

With each stab to the neck or chest, the monsters blood spurted, covering the mercenary's arm up to the elbow.

One final stab was delivered before he too was thrown to the ground, though he was lucky enough to land on his feet, unlike his less fortunate team-mates.

Nemesis roared and turned towards Jill, seemingly now gunning for her, it began to menacingly walk towards her, shrugging off any gunfire that was laid upon it.

"Jill! Get away from it!" Carlos yelled, laying down a three round burst into it, before realising something was actually happening to it, "What the...?"

A strange purple ooze started to drip from Nemesis' palm, before a bloodied tentacle shot out, writhing about before standing up straight, seemingly under Nemesis' control.

"My god..." Jill gasped, "We need to move!"

Tyrell, now able to stand, rushed over to Murphy and got him up to his own feet, just as he did, Nemesis began a charge towards Jill, tentacle ready to impale.

"Move!" Murphy yelled, suddenly dashing forward in a surge of adrenalin and taking the blow, having his shoulder ran through painfully.

As Murphy yelled out in pain, the moment seemed to pass by in slow motion for Jill and Tyrell, who couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, Tyrell shocked by his team-mate getting run through, and Jill shocked by the Mercenaries' selflessness.

Tyrell acted quickly and pulled his teammate off the the now writhing tentacle, making sure he was upright.

"RETREAT!" Mikhail called, kicking away a zombie that had snuck up on him.

"Move!" Jill yelled, helping Tyrell carry Murphy away, "It doesn't seem to like fire! Find some way to keep it back!"

Mikhail, Nicholai and Carlos, without hesitation, pulled out the Incendiary grenades from their belts and expertly threw them in a manner that boxed Nemesis in and kept it away from them for a few precious seconds, allowing them to start their escape.

The next few minutes were a blur, any back alley they could find was raced down, anything to put distance between them and it.

Things were now starting to look bleak, they were now pretty much a man down, as Murphy was now incapacitated by the blow he had received. The main thought with everyone was escape, followed by medical needs, not just for Murphy, but for everyone there, or else here would be no hope of getting out alive...

_**[Writer's note: Ok, not my best chapter I'll admit, so if any of you are disappointed then I do apologise! Please Read & Review people! If there's any way to make my chapters any better please do share your opinions!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**- ResiAddict]**_


End file.
